Suppliers and users of structured connectivity communications systems in local area networks often have difficulty managing the cabling and demarcation and patching points such as in communications closets and computer rooms. Here, large numbers of data, voice, and video communications circuits, cables and connectors may be concentrated into small areas on relay racks and in communications cabinets resulting in congestion of cabling and connectors. In the past, connectivity systems attempted to ease the congestion of cabling and connectors by integrating cable management devices within and around the racks and cabinets. In the connectivity industry, horizontal cable management devices may be provided between each row of patch panels. As a result, applications with a high number of network connections or circuits must generally double the amount of racks and floor space needed in order to accommodate the horizontal management devices for cable management. Minimizing the space consumed by the cable management systems, and managing the cable in an efficient manner are desired.